¿Esposa de sal o de Nieve?
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Una noche en el bosque, Theon Greyjoy le había prometido a la pequeña que la convertiría en su esposa de sal. ¿Raro, no? Porque años después, la estaba entregando en matrimonio a Ramsay Nieve. •Spoilers de Danza con Dragones. Theon/Jeyne.


Esto iba a ser un drabble, también (no, no bromeo, en serio). no iba a meter nada de Dance en este fic, iba a ser un pre series donde Jeyne admiraba al príncipe de hierro. No sé cuando cambió la cosa, debió haber sido cuando me metí cada vez más en el personaje de esta niña tan bonita.

Siempre, siempre me gustó Jeyne (no así Theon el Cambiacapas, mi gusto por él surgió recién ahora, al verlo tan destrozado). De hecho, en el primer libro, cuando Meñique se la lleva hacia un lugar desconocido, temí que la mataran, y como no apareció hasta tormenta de espadas, cuando Jaime la ve con Patas de Acero y su escolta, no sabía que pasaría con ella. Agradezco a Martin el lugar que le dio. Definitivamente un personaje importante dentro de los planos secundarios. Espero que no la mate…

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Ah sí.

Disclaimer: todo personaje que puedas reconocer es propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Menos Theon Greyjoy, ese es mío xD

*o*

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, atestiguando la calidez del largo verano que se cernía sobre el castillo; los árboles olían delicioso a frutas maduras y hojas frescas, los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías sobre sus frondosas ramas, y Jeyne Poole tenía perdidos los ojos en la distancia.

Si bien el espectáculo de la madre naturaleza era magnífico en su haber, existía en el patio de armas una cosa que a ella le resultaba mucho más atractiva, más grácil que el vuelo de una mariposa, más perfumada que la flor más exuberante. Y es que la pequeña Jeyne, de tan solo diez años, no podía apartar los ojos marrones de la figura de Theon Greyjoy.

-pst, Jeyne –El sonido que había hecho la boquita sonrosada de Sansa Stark, su mejor amiga, tenía algo de enfadado y algo de divertido. –¡Llamando a Jeyne a Invernalia!

Una manita pequeña y delicada la sacudió con suavidad por el hombro. La chica sintió como si la hubieran sacado de un sueño maravilloso, una ensoñación sublime. Sansa la miró con aquellos ojos azules tan limpios, tan agrandados, medio acusadoramente pero sin ocultar la sonrisa divertida de sus labios.

-¿En qué pensabas tanto? Llevo mucho rato hablándote. –Musitó ella retirándole un mechón castaño de los ojos a Poole. Ella la miró, sobresaltada.

-¿En serio? yo… yo… lo siento amiga, no te estaba tomando atención. ¿Qué me decías?

-Jeyne Poole, mírame. –Ahora venía la confesión, lo sabía, era consciente de ello y mucho más. Sansa le haría confesar algo que había estado sintiendo casi por tres semanas en silencio. Y es que sentía que ya no era la niña pequeña de antes, y a las niñas grandes les pasan cosas de grandes. Y esta era la sensación más hermosa de todas ellas.

El hecho de que le comenzaran a crecer los senos –dos cositas a penas visibles en el corpiño que la llenaban de orgullo- había despertado en ella algo más que el simple encaprichamiento infantil que había sentido por caballeros errantes o grandes señores que habían venido a Invernalia de visita. Incluso sentía que crecía más cuando, desnuda en su cuarto, miraba hacia abajo y vislumbraba la pelusilla castaña que le había salido entre las piernas, sobre sus partes. Pero eso le daba un poco de miedo, no era como enamorarse. Jeyne Poole se sentía enamorada y cautivada, y eso no lo iba a cambiar ni siquiera por los pechos más grandes del mundo.

-Jeyneeee –Sansa le estaba hablando frente a la cara, y la castaña se había perdido nuevamente en sus elucubraciones. Asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que la oía. -¿Te gusta Theon Greyjoy?

Por la forma en como arrugaba la nariz al pronunciar su nombre, Jeyne notó que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con aquella elección. Era consciente de que tanto Lady Catelin como su hija mayor, trataban muy de lejos y con recelo a Jon Nieve y al pupilo de Lord Eddard, su príncipe de hierro. Eso la hizo reflexionar ¿Era bueno que Sansa lo supiera? ¿Qué haría si se enteraba de que Greyjoy no le era para nada indiferente? Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, pero por inercia, la mirada se desvió hacia el patio de armas, donde él, Jon y Robb practicaban. Los dos hermanos se batían en duelo, Theon disparaba con su arco con tal precisión que cualquiera lo envidiaría.

Su piel morena por el sol, el mar y la sal de Pyke estaba levemente perlada de sudor. Llevaba una cota de malla sobre el jubón, que lo hacía ver más valiente y peligroso, y una sonrisa floja en los labios, como aquella que siempre exhibía para todas las ocasiones. De hecho, Jeyne no lo había visto nunca sin esa encantadora sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus blanquísimos dientes. El flequillo lo tenía alborotado, los ojos fijos en el blanco y la cuerda del arco tensada, listo para disparar al muñeco de paja que lo aguardaba muchos metros más allá, para probar su maestría con el arma. Movió los labios como si estuviera diciendo algo, contó hasta tres y lanzó.

Jeyne no tuvo la necesidad de mirar si había dado o no. Ya lo sabía, y lo confirmó cuando oyó la explosión de carcajadas y vítores, lejanas pero potentes, de su bienamado kraken. lo que decía era incierto y confuso, atenuado por la distancia, pero con toda seguridad estaba halagando el mismo su trabajo bien hecho. (siempre hacía eso, era aquella su costumbre). Cuando vio de nuevo su figura, esta vez mucho más cercana, pudo vislumbrar sus ojos, los bonitos ojos verdes que convinaban con aquel tono moreno. La mirada de Theon se fijó en ella por un largo momento, uno en el que casi podía ahogarse, y luego sonrió con más amplitud, antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano, la señal de la victoria. Ante su mirada, Jeyne no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse mientras sentía su corazón latir con mucha, mucha fuerza.

-¡Te gusta Greyjoy! –Sansa, que no se perdía detalle de la escena, casi chilló de entusiasmo, de esa alegría que sienten todas las amiguitas cuando comparten chismorreos. Sintió la mano de la pelirroja en la barbilla, girándole la cabeza, y se encontró con sus ojos azules apremiantes. –Dime, ¿desde cuándo?

-Yo… no sé… -Jeyne sentía vergüenza y algo más. Las tripas se le revolvían como si tuvieran un festín dentro de su panza, y algo agradable se le expandía por la sangre. -Solo un día lo miré mientras practicaba, como siempre hago, y mmm… -Dudó, sin saber como explicar lo que había sucedido ese día, que podría haber sido como cualquier otro si no fuera por él.

Sansa dejó escapar una exclamación que la castaña no supo interpretar de ninguna forma. La vio desenredarse la melena tupida con las puntas de los dedos y sonreír con la dulce hermosura que la caracterizaba. –Pero él… -Comenzó Stark negando con la cabeza ligeramente. –Jeyne, oí decir a madre que él es un rehén por la rebelión de Greyjoy. ¡Es un pirata! Toma esposas de sal, las abandonan en el puerto con bastardos como Jon en la barriga, tienen esclavos y hacen… hacen…

-…muchas cosas malas –Terminó una voz masculina junto a ellas, en medio de una risita sofocada. A Jeyne se le paró la respiración porque conocía aquella voz y esa risa fresca como las olas vacilantes del mar al que pertenecía su ejecutor. Sansa se puso pálida y la notó respirar más entrecortadamente, pues sabía que hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas era poco digno de una dama, y que la descubrieran haciéndolo resultaba mucho peor.

Theon, Jon y Robb permanecían frente a ellas, tapando la luz solar que les daba de lleno y proyectando sobre ellas una sombra que les aliviaba el calor. El bonito vestido de Jeyne color azul claro, le apretaba un poco y le acaloraba, y tenía la cabeza caliente. Una brisa fresca movió las hojas de los árboles, levantó una brizna de polvo, y pudo sentir el aroma a sudor de los tres practicantes, potente y varonil, característico de los machos fuertes. Robb era el que más dulce olía y a penas si se podía ver sudor en su frente; Jon tenía el pelo oscuro desordenado y jadeaba suavemente por el esfuerzo de sostener sobre sus hombros delgaduchos la pesada armadura, y Theon, más alto que los dos, con su carcaj en la espalda y el arco sobre el otro hombro, sonreía como si saboreara un chiste contado hacía poco tiempo atrás, el cual aún le causara gracia.

-Disculpad, disculpad… yo… -Musitó suavemente Sansa con las mejillas acaloradas, se la notaba avergonzada. Jon interrogó con la mirada a la hija del mayordomo, pero Jeyne estaba demasiado ocupada intentando esconderse tras su amiga. ¿Cuánto habrían escuchado los chicos?

-No pasa nada, Lady Sansa. –Theon le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, dando la impresión de que se estuviera burlando de ella. Con sus dieciocho años, el alto y apuesto joven tenía un aspecto imponente, pero era muy dado a las burlas y las risas como para que se le tomara en serio. sansa también lo notó y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a su amiga. –Los del hierro somos seres muy despreciables como para que vuestra saliva sea gastada. Y como decís, yo soy un simple rehén...

-Ya, déjala, Theon. La estás intimidando. –Dijo Robb poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermana. La joven Stark lo miró con gratitud y masculló una excusa para nada convincente antes de escabullirse, sin siquiera mirar a Jeyne, hacia el interior del castillo con la septa Mordane.

-Qué cansancio –Bufó Jon quitándose la armadura sin el menor cuidado y tirándola al suelo, dejando ver su ligero jubón manchado de sudor. A Jeyne siempre le había caído bien el bastardo, por mucho que Sansa insistiera en mantenerlo alejado por orden de su madre. En ese aspecto, Poole se sentía un poco (solo un poco, no se confundan) como Arya Caracaballo, la pequeña hermana de su amiga.

-¿Cansado de las derrotas, Jon? –Preguntó Robb con una media sonrisa, sacándose también el acero que lo cubría. Sus musculosos brazos se dejaron ver entonces, y a la muchacha le quedó claro por qué Palla moría por el joven heredero de Invernalia, tan pelirrojo y pecoso, tan fuerte como no lo eran ni Jon ni su padre.

-Cansado de dejarme derrotar –Respondió el joven Nieve sin alterarse. –Aquí tenemos a una jueza imparcial. Dime Jeyne, ¿quién lo hizo mejor?

Su inclusión en la conversación la hizo dar un leve respingo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Sansa ya no estaba allí. ¿Por qué ella permanecía en ese sitio? Era una pequeña dama, debía estar en compañía de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo se hallaba en el patio, con sus dos señores y el… ese… Greyjoy, Greyjoy…

-¿Uhm? –Jeyne levantó sus grandes ojos de ciervo hacia Jon, topándose con la mirada grisácea de él. -Creo que… Lord… ser… mmm él maneja muy bien el arco.

Estúpida, estúpida, tonta, tonta Jeyne, tonta. Esta vez le había tocado a ella sonrojarse por una confesión fuera de lugar. Una de las desventajas de crecer era que el cerebro se comenzaba a fundir y empequeñecerse, o eso creía la chica. ¿en qué estaba pensando? En su sonrisa. Probablemente en esa misma sonrisa que ahora lucía, grande y duradera como la media luna. Theon Greyjoy estrechó los ojos y se humedeció los secos labios, sin quitarse la armadura y alborotándose un poco más el flequillo que lo caracterizaba.

-Ahí tienes a tu jueza imparcial, Nieve. –Miró a Jon, sonriendo, y tensó el arco como si fuese a dispararle, pero luego lo bajó, medio dándose la vuelta para marchar, por lo que ahora la chica veía su rostro de perfil. –Me iré a dar un baño. Jeyne, sé una buena chica y dile a las criadas que me suban el agua ¿sí? –Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero de pronto se arrepintió –Y si quieres vienes conmigo cuando suban.

-¡Greyjoy! ¡ES UNA NIÑA! –Se escandalizó Jon, con sus ojos grises abiertos como platos. De pronto Jeyne se sentía muy perdida. Le habían mandado a avisar a las criadas que el señor quería bañarse, la habían invitado a... y Jon había dicho...

-Es una mujer –Lo contradijo Theon, esta vez mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido (milagrosamente, sin perder la media sonrisa.). –Ve con las criadas, Jeyne. Por favor.

-E-en seguida, mi señor.

Y huyó por patas en cuanto pudo, no importándole si se tropezaba con el vestido o se torcía un pie con los zapatitos de tacón que llevaba. Se sentía ardiendo, roja como un tomate, y tenía miedo de que su padre la viera en ese estado. Su padre, Vayon Poole, quien parecía estar en todos y en ningún sitio a la vez. Cuando supo que estaba demasiado lejos como para que la pudieran ver, se detuvo y apoyó la espalda contra uno de los muros de piedra para calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Aún lograba ver su sonrisa… sus ojos observándola, y se sintió como si todo lo que había crecido no valiera de nada, como si aún tuviera cinco años y nada que exhibir para un hombre. ¿Era verdad aquello? ¿Theon tenía razón al afirmar que ya era una mujer?

*o*

Pasó el resto de la tarde intentando evitar a Theon Greyjoy, por vergüenza, miedo y timidez. Luego de haberles dicho a las criadas que subieran agua caliente para el señor, se había refugiado en el taller de la septa Mordane a coser, pinchándose los dedos tres veces de lo distraída que se hallaba. Arya Caracaballo se reía de ella siempre que eso pasaba, y Sansa la miraba entre comprensiva y confundida.

-Vamos empeorando, Jeyne –Dijo la septa con gravedad. –Llevas casi un mes dando unas puntadas peores que las de Arya. ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeyne no respondió, pero pudo ver la mirada cómplice que su mejor amiga le había lanzado cuando salían. Mientras Sansa se cambiaba para la cena, poniéndose tan hermosa como solo lograría hacerlo una señora, Poole fue a los pequeños aposentos que compartía con su padre para abrigarse y calzarse con zapatillas más cómodas. Peinó su cabello oscuro y se miró al espejo, anhelante, intentando no ver ese rostro un poco alargado, sus ojos marrones y comunes, y ver en él en su lugar, a una hermosa dama que algún día se casaría con un gran señor o con un príncipe.

Un príncipe de hierro, preferiblemente.

Cuando su padre se presentó en el cuarto para llevarla a cenar, se encontró con su hija tan callada, meditabunda y silenciosa como nunca lo había sido. Tenía en la mano un cepillo para el cabello (ella no gozaba de criadas, no tenía la suerte de su amiga), en la otra mano un pequeño espejo, regalo de Sansa, y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Vayon Poole le había quitado el espejo y había besado con suavidad la mejilla de su hija, y Jeyne se sintió menos mujer que en toda su vida. Quería ser grande, florecer, casarse, besar y ser amada, pero tampoco deseaba alejarse de la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntó con la voz chillona que solo tendría una niña de 10 años, ansiosa por convertirse en mujer. Miró los ojos de su señor padre, tan castaños como los de ella, observó el escudo de armas que adornaba su jubón y supo que se veía horrible, antes de que él se lo dijera.

-Muy bonita, Jeyne. –Respondió el hombre con sinceridad, echándole una mirada crítica a su hija. La muchacha llevaba una capa fucsia sobre un vestido color blanco, no lujoso pero bastante bello en su simplicidad.

-No más bonita que Sansa, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella nuevamente. No se trataba de envidia hacia su amiga, la señora de Invernalia ahora y en un futuro lady de algún ilustre castillo (probablemente de Pyke… ¡No! Jeyne no quería ni pensarlo). Aquella inferioridad de clases la llenaba de tristeza, porque sabía que no importaba cuánto se esmerase en verse bella, Sansa siempre saldría favorecida.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeyne? –El rostro de su padre se encontraba aún más cerca, y la muchacha vio como se arrodillaba a su lado para mirarla desde frente. Seguramente su cara reflejaba la pena y el desasosiego que la había invadido desde que había salido del taller de costura en busca de ropa para la cena, no encontrando en sus baúles más que vestidos de hermosura inferior a los de su amiga.

-Solo quiero saber… no más bella que Sansa, ¿cierto?

Vayon Poole resopló, contrariado. –No, no más bella que Sansa, y más rica tampoco, pero sí muy bonita. Todo el mundo puede decírtelo. Tendrás un buen cuerpo cuando crezcas, igual que tu madre. –Respondió casi de mala gana, como si le doliera que su hija le preguntara esas cosas. Jeyne lo entendía, si tuviera poco que ofrecerle a su hija se sentiría igual. Pero en cierta forma, las palabras del mayordomo la consolaron de forma indecible.

-Padre –Comenzó, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de su señor- ¿crees que podré tener un buen marido? –Y ya había hecho la pregunta, estaba formulada por fin. Jeyne bajó la vista, a la espera, temblando casi del nerviosismo, pensando en todas las canciones que Sansa tañía con el arpa, en cada estrofa que ambas coreaban con tan bonita voz. Canciones en donde el caballero la salvaba de una torre llena de monstruos, en que el salvador era un dorniense de oscuros ojos o un marqueño de dorados cabellos.

-Con que de eso se trata –Exclamó Vayon con voz casi exánime, abrazando contra el pecho a su hija. Jeyne respiró el aroma a sudor y pinos al que olía su progenitor, enterrando el rostro pálido en su pecho, sintiéndose segura con aquel hombre. –Desde luego que sí. Florecerás y te casaré, con un hombre que te merezca. –Esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para las penas de la chica, y su corazón latió de prisa al pensar…

-Papi ¿Podrías casarme con Theon Greyjoy? Él me merece, es bueno, me tratará bien y…

Vayon se apartó de ella con tanta rapidez que la chica por poco cae hacia atrás de la impresión. El rostro que la observaba no era el amable que se había acercado a ella hacia poco para consolarla, más bien parecía furioso. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, los labios finos tan apretados que la chica pensó que se le iban a fusionar, y el rostro rojo de ira.

-¿Theon Greyjoy? –Ladró con una voz áspera y dura. Seguidamente hizo algo que la dejó atónita y temblando, más sorprendida de lo que nunca lo había estado. Escupió en el suelo, cerca de los pies de la muchacha. –Eso para el maldito hijo del hierro. Dije alguien que te merezca, preciosa. Ese… calamar no es uno de ellos.

En lugar de gritar, llorar, exaltarse, como seguramente habría hecho Sansa Stark su mejor amiga, Jeyne Poole contuvo la respiración por unos cuantos instantes, intentando retener las lágrimas que le pinchaban los ojos como si se tratara de alfileres diminutos. Hizo un mohín con los labios, respiró profundo, y aguardó para dejar de sentir los efectos secundarios de las palabras pronunciadas por su padre. El corazón se le estaba rompiendo por dentro, poquito a poco. ¿Por qué no? Esa respuesta era clara y casi tangible.

-Más bien yo no lo merezco a él –Musitó con una triste serenidad. La voz le temblaba y sentía que las piernas estaban constituidas de merengue. –A fin de cuentas, solo soy la hija de un mayordomo.

Y diciendo esto, abandonó los aposentos de su padre; era obvio que él no la seguiría, aunque de seguro esas palabras estarían martilleando con fuerza en su cerebro. Jeyne era una niña grande, ya había cumplido diez días del nombre y pronto tendría once, no se le podían ocultar ciertas cosas. Como por ejemplo, mientras se peleaban por ser el marido de Sansa todos los herederos de los señores del norte, a ella con mucha suerte la tomaría un bastardo como Jon Nieve o Ramsay, el hijo de otro gran señor. Mientras Sansa viviría en un gran castillo y sus hijos tendrían apellidos renombrados como Tallhart e incluso Baratheon, los suyos serían tan poco conocidos como ella misma. Eso la corroía por dentro y sentía que en cierta forma le habría gustado ser ella, habría disfrutado con el cuerpo, la personalidad y las riquezas de las que gozaba la joven pelirroja.

*o*

Cuando llegó al salón para la cena, se encontró con casi todos ya sentados. Lord Eddard yacía en su trono con lobos tallados, tan sombrío como siempre, con una copa de vino en la mano y el plato de estofado frente a sí. Lady Catelin se encontraba a su derecha, amable y hermosa, cortándole la carne en trocitos a Rickon, el muchachito pelirrojo de dos años tan inquieto como Bran, de seis, que se situó junto al maestre en esta ocasión. Sansa y Arya estaban sentadas juntas, con el entrecejo fruncido las dos, seguramente las habían estado regañando recientemente. La septa comía en silencio junto a la menor de las Stark y frente a ellas, Robb y Jon se reían de tonterías intentando buscar letras en la sopa. Ella era la compañera de Sansa, por eso estaba invitada en la cena familiar, así como su padre y algunos de los vasallos, caballeros y sirvientes. Lord Eddard siempre cenaba con los suyos, por muy baja que fuera su estirpe.

Jeyne escrutó la mesa con ojos apagados y desganados. La negativa de su padre aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero decidió ignorar el pinchazo en su corazón y responder a la acuciante necesidad que su cuerpo tenía, esta vez de comida. Se sentó junto a Jon, que sonrió cuando la vio cambiada de ropa. Sansa la saludó con entusiasmo y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más apretado, a punto de estrangularla. Se forzó a sonreír, aunque tenía las lágrimas a flor de piel, estaba segura de que lloraría en cuanto...

-Con permiso –Dijo una voz- ¿Llego muy tarde?

...En cuanto llegara él. Vaya que se había lavado y limpiado, reflexionó Jeyne. El pelo oscuro le caía desordenado sobre los ojos que observaban por todas partes, no perdiéndose detalle del salón. Llevaba un jubón negro ligero, unos calzones a juego y nada más que la sonrisa en sus labios. No se había puesto capa, cosa que le favorecía pues su cuerpo se vislumbraba sin problema. Poole apartó la vista mientras oía como Bran lo llamaba por su nombre "¡Theon, siéntate conmigo!" y él negaba, riendo y diciéndole que los sitios ya estaban ocupados. No quería estar allí, no deseaba seguir oyendo, no cuando su padre se había negado a casarla con el hombre que la rescataría, aquel que era tan guapo como los de las canciones.

Sintió más que vio como el joven del hierro se sentaba a su lado izquierdo, tan despreocupado como siempre, ignorante quizá de que la pequeña no lo quería tener cerca. Parecía haberse lavado en agua de limón, a juzgar por su dulce aroma, y a pesar de que con su piel morena ese olor era perfecto a su parecer, a la chica le gustaba más cuando hedía al sudor agrio de las justas improvisadas, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos apelmazado y sucio. Se imaginaba la vida que llevaría en Pyke, con la ropa impregnada con la sal del mar y un… uno de esos barcos que… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Barcoluengo! Sí, así había dicho….Con un barcoluengo cruzando los mares casi grises que se presumía, había en las islas del hierro. Negó con la cabeza a sus propios pensamientos, mientras le dejaban el estofado frente a sí.

-Jeyne, ¿no vas a comer? –Preguntó Bran casi a los gritos, pues Arya y Sansa estaban discutiendo otra vez. La chica dio un respingo, sin tomar atención a nada. La comida se enfriaba y ella ni siquiera había intentado echarse algo a la boca. Robb le decía algo a Theon, y hablaban como si estuvieran separados por dos cordilleras enormes, cuando en realidad solo se trataba de Jon y Poole. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en la mesa de los señores.

-No… no tengo hambre, mi señor. Dispensadme, debo ir a mis aposentos. –Las disculpas iban más hacia Lord Eddard que al pequeño Bran, pero él la miró con extrañeza. Ned Stark asintió con la cabeza, distraído, y ella apartó el plato casi con asco de probarlo, pues se había llenado de grasa en la superficie. Se levantó intentando no pegarle con el codo a Jon, y dio unos pasos hacia la salida.

-Jeyne, gracias por el agua. –Exclamó Theon con una de sus sonrisas. Por una extraña razón, la chica sintió deseos de darle un puñetazo y soltarle unos cuantos de esos dientes tan bonitos que desde que lo conocía (durante casi toda su vida, la verdad) le habían gustado tanto. Él se giró y atención más no le prestó, pero ella permaneció allí, parada y sola, esperando a que su amiga Sansa acabara la comida.

Las charlas bullían a su alrededor, incluso la vieja Tata se les unió después y comenzó a contarle las historias de miedo que tanto le gustaban a Bran, en especial cuando se hablaba de los otros. A Jeyne ya no le daban miedo, pero resultó ser un pasatiempo interesante para pasar el rato. La muchacha no despegaba la mirada de la nuca de Theon, esperando tal vez una de sus sonrisas, pero el hombre estaba muy ocupado tirándole migas de pan a Robb cuando él no se daba cuenta. Jon, a pesar de la aversión que sentía hacia Greyjoy, no podía disimular risitas cuando una miga le cayó al heredero de Invernalia por la boca abierta y se atragantó con ella hasta casi la asfixia, llenando todo del jugo que justo había engullido.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Robb entre toses y lágrimas. Tenía la cara roja como tomate, y por unos instantes Jeyne pensó que se iba a ahogar. -¿quién de vosotros fue? –Los ojos azul Tully del joven enfocaron a Jon y Theon, acuosos pero enfadados.

-Yo no –Dijeron los dos al unísono. Jon fulminó al del hierro con la mirada, y él puso su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, sonrisita tierna incluida. Pestañeó y se rió.

-Vale, tío, fui yo. Pero estaba bromeando. –Confesó el culpable estirando la mano por sobre el respaldo de la silla de Jon para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Robb. Al chico no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Ten cuidado, Greyjoy. Podrías haberlo matado así. –Habló esta vez Lady Catelin, tan gélida como solo era con los que ella pensaba no deberían estar en sus dominios. Miró por un momento al joven con los labios apretados, pero un tirón en la manga de Rickon la hizo desviar su atención de él.

-Como digáis, mi señora. Lo siento mucho. –Pero el tono de Theon Greyjoy no dejaba ver nada de eso. Más bien seguía siendo altivo y presuntuoso, carente de toda expresión amable. Jugueteó un poco con sus restos de comida hasta que Robb acabó de comer, y preguntó, con un sonrisa. -¿vamos?

-¿Dónde van? –Preguntó el pequeño Bran a su hermano mayor.

-Solo a la linde del bosque de dioses, a asar castañas en una fogata que haremos. Las estrellas están muy bonitas esta noche. –Fue Jon Nieve el que contestó a su medio hermano. -¿quieres venir?

-No –Respondió por él Catelin, severa e implacable. Bran tenía ganas de replicar, pero su madre lo cortó –Eres muy pequeño para esas juntas nocturnas.

-Yo sí iré –Se apuntó Arya.

-Yo también –Dijo Sansa. –Puedo llevarles mi arpa y tocar "cuando el pirata raptó a la sirena".

-Me honraríais, Lady Sansa. Tengo intención de comportarme como un pirata de Pyke esta noche. –Dijo el príncipe del hierro bebiéndo un sorbo de vino que tenía en su copa. -¿creéis que habrá sirenas por aquí? –Theon miró a Arya Entrelospiés con un ápice de burla en sus ojos, como si quisiera que se pusiera a dar coletazos de pez sobre la mesa.

-Solo hay presumidos idiotas –Picó Arya, como todos sabían que haría. Se levantó, con su vestido sucio de comida y se colgó del brazo de Jon, un acto predecible también. Sansa fue por Jeyne.

-¿quieres venir con nosotros? Puede que Palla y Beth estén ahí también. –Dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad. Jeyne se sintió culpable por haber sentido todo lo que había experimentado en su cuarto en contra de su dulce Sansa, su amiga del alma. No recordaba un día sin ella, o su vida antes de conocerla. Tenían la misma edad y su padre había trabajado para Lord Eddard desde antes de que ella naciera. Y ella le pagaba la amabilidad y los regalos envidiando todo lo que tenía…

-Iré –Prometió a Sansa. Seguidamente y sin que ella se lo esperara, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, disculpándose silenciosamente por lo que había pensado, incluso por envidiarla. Y supo que ella, a pesar de no ser consciente de sus pensamientos, la había perdonado.

*o*

El aire olía a humo, fuego y castañas asadas en la fogata improvisada que habían hecho los tres jóvenes que habían tenido la idea de esta salida nocturna. Jon nieve había dicho que las estrellas se veían muy bonita. Y tenía razón. No solo esos fuegos que ardían en la distancia, el rey y la doncella, el dragón y otras constelaciones maravillosas, si no también la luna. Era una luna llena, redonda como un plato, que se adivinaba suave como la seda en un cielo cubierto de luz, y el fuego que habían hecho se elevaba perezoso, lento en volutas rojas, amarillas y naranja. Jeyne Poole pocas veces había visto un cielo tan bonito, y menos veces aún había estado abrazada por el amor de su vida en tales circunstancias. Estaba decidida a casarse con él. Se iba a casar, seguro.

Theon Greyjoy tenía un cuerpo flaco y fibroso, con unos brazos delgados que la rodeaban como si tuviera una segunda piel, incrustándola hacia su costado a fin de mantenerla pegada a sí. La muchacha sentía el corazón latiendo a galope en su pecho, como si se le fuera a salir, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción, o tal vez solo era el fuego que la acaloraba todavía más.

« Y había un pirata, un pirata bandolero,

Su corazón era salvaje, y no le temía ni al fuego ni al acero.

Un barcoluengo tenía, sí, este se llamaba venganza,

A jovencitas raptaba, sin darles esperanza.

Cabello negro tenía, y su alma negra era,

Con la tormenta pasajera,

Al mar zarpó, este malvado pirata.

-No quiero oro ni plata –Dijo a su tripulación,

Raptar a la sirena, esa es mi intención.»

-¿Crees que sería más conveniente si el pirata mejor se la lleva a ella para que deje de cantar? –Le preguntó Theon al oído a su pequeña compañera. Jeyne Poole sentía el aliento del joven en el cuello y algo en ella se le derretía por dentro, sentía unas lombrices gigantescas caminándole por el vientre y descendiendo hasta un lugar donde no deberían estar. Greyjoy movió la mano por el vientre casi plano de la muchacha, acariciando con suavidad con sus largos dedos medio encallecidos por el uso del arco.

-¿No os… os… gusta la canción, mi señor? –Preguntó ella tartamudeante. Él notó su incomodidad, pero no la soltó. Jeyne tampoco quería que la soltara. Junto a él estaba bien, incluso había tenido la suficiente confianza para rodearle la espalda con un bracito delgado de los suyos. –A mi me parece muy bonita. Luego el pirata del hierro se enamora de la sirena.

Theon hizo un gesto de repugnancia cuando Sansa cantó esa parte en cuestión. –Si hubiera sido un verdadero hijo del hierro, habría follado a la sirena y la habría tenido como esposa de sal, en vez de vender su lengua por ella. –Confesó, mientras subía un poco más la mano de lo estrictamente permitido. Sus dedos se detuvieron, casi en una caricia efímera, en el pequeño seno derecho de la preadolescente. Parecía como si Greyjoy explorase la zona a su antojo, sin premeditación alguna, solo con la impulsividad y el placer del momento, con el fuego frente a ellos y nadie mirándolos. a la hija del mayordomo se le revolvieron las tripas.

-No, esto está mal, primero tenemos que casarnos, Theon… -Pensó pero no dijo nada, no podía decir cosa alguna. Más bien se acurrucó más contra él, buscando su cuerpo huesudo y fibroso, la calidez que emanaba de su piel morena y perfumada. Pero tan pronto como la caricia había comenzado, esta concluyó, y la mano de Greyjoy volvió a estar en su pequeña cintura de nuevo.

La música cesó de golpe, y a Jeyne no le costó mucho deducir por qué. Arya Stark había cogido con sus pequeñas manitas de herrero un puñado de barro y se lo había lanzado a su hermana a la cara, sin que Robb y Jon, que conversaban y reían con Palla y Beth, respectivamente, lo hubieran advertido. Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos saltaron de los troncos que habían utilizado como asientos y miraron con horror el vestido de Sansa, manchado de barro, y la carita hermosa de la doncella tan sucia como su prenda.

-¡ARYA! ¿QUÉ INFIERNOS TE SUCEDE? –Sansa parecía tan furiosa como Jeyne no la había visto nunca. Tomaba su Laúd como si fuera la más mortífera de las armas, mientras con la otra mano se intentaba limpiar la cara para ver mejor. Theon se rio descaradamente y otro tanto hizo Palla, pero los demás intentaron mantenerse estoicos como mejor pudieran.

-¡No dejabas de cantar! Todos ya estábamos aburridos con la cancioncita de la sirena, te apuesto a que un hijo del hierro ni siquiera es así. –Espetó la aludida, furiosa, limpiándose las manos en el vestido sin remilgos y volviendo a sentarse, con una castaña caliente en la mano, tranquila como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Muy cierto –Apoyó Theon su causa.

-Nadie te preguntó, idiota –Masculló la menor de las Stark.

-Te está defendiendo, Arya Caracaballo –Apuntó Jeyne, repentinamente furiosa. Ella le había inventado ese nombre, lo recordaba, y sabía que a la chica le ofendía terriblemente. Pero era cierto, su cara era larga y de caballo. La hija del mayordomo tenía una cara ligeramente ovalada, pero no era como la de Arya. Jeyne era muy bonita, o eso le decían.

-Cállate, Jeyne, estas son peleas de tus señores. –Dijo Jon tan furioso como la muchacha. Ambos se miraron largo rato, marrón contra gris, apretando los puños los dos. Jeyne nunca se había llevado mal con Nieve, pero ahora quería pegarle por haberle dicho eso. Y una parte de sí le encontraba toda la razón.

-Habla de orejas el burro… y de legitimidad el bastardo. Vamos, Jeyne, esta fogata es de los señores Stark.

Theon se levantó y tomó a la muchacha por el brazo. Jeyne no pudo resistirse, y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. El comentario del muchacho la había herido, ciertamente, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. Le echó una mirada anhelante a la castaña que había estado asándose para ella, pero Greyjoy la tiraba firmemente del brazo y en unos cuantos minutos, se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque de dioses.

-¿Has sentido que no perteneces a ninguna parte, Jeyne? –Preguntó el joven cuando llegaron a un lugar que a juzgar por como se movía Theon, parecía conocer muy bien.

-Algunas veces –Respondió con total sinceridad, en tanto él se sentaba y la instaba a hacer lo mismo. –Ahora, por ejemplo. Jon… no debió decir eso.

-Pero tiene razón. No deberías haberla insultado. Arya es así, y es tu señora. –La regañó el joven, con la voz no exenta de suavidad. A Jeyne le relajaba conversar con ese chico, y recordó cuando ella era más pequeña, y unas cuantas veces se había montado en sus hombros para jugar contra Palla y su fallecido hermano mayor. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir esas mariposas y esa incomodidad en el pecho, si él siempre estuvo con ella, cenando en su presencia, montando espectáculos de justas, y jugando con su arco?

-¿Cómo no fijarse en él? Si es tan guapo... –Dijo una voz en su cabeza, y los latidos de su corazón le daban la razón.

-Tú tampoco debiste decirle bastardo a Jon –Contraatacó Jeyne con una mueca a penas visible en la oscuridad que provocaban los árboles sobre sus cabezas. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Theon antes de verla.

-¿Por qué no? Es un bastardo. Además él me desprecia. Si no fuera por Robb, esta casa sería un infierno. Lady Catelin tampoco me quiere. –El joven hablaba con cierto grado de amargura. En sus palabras estaba gravado el resentimiento, y Jeyne no pudo contener las ganas de acariciarle la cabeza con la punta de los dedos.

-Yo soy la hija de un sirviente –Dijo simplemente, mientras las hebras de cabello oscuro de Greyjoy se deslizaban bajo sus dedos como el agua suave y cálida del manantial cercano. Miró hacia abajo, él tenía los ojos abiertos. –Mi mejor amiga se casará con vos, seguro, y si no sois vos será otro gran señor como los de las canciones, joven y guapo. Y yo me casaré con... con quien sea. Yo quiero ser una señora. Tener un castillo y un hombre rubio y guapo que me quiera. –Hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Rubio? Pensé que te gustaban los morenos. –Theon se rio suavemente y a la muchacha se le subieron los colores, entendiendo en seguida la indirecta y lo que él había sabido desde el principio. Apartó la mano de su negro cabello y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa y avergonzada, hasta que sintió los brazos extendidos del joven. –No me molesta, Jeyne. Te vi comerte los mocos cuando eras chica, perseguir gatitos y jugar a que eras una señora conmigo, al ven a mi castillo. Vamos, no eres la primera chica que descubre que los hombres son guapos gracias a mí. –Tomó una bocanada de aire y acarició la mejilla de la hija del mayordomo. –Te follaría aquí y ahora, pero eres muy pequeña. Además te ves muy tierna toda rojita.

-¡Tonto! –Exclamó ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro. El jubón se sentía suave bajo el tacto de su mano, y percibió como Theon inclinaba un poco la cabeza para besarle los dedos como si fuera un fervoroso amante. Ella intentó no sonreír ni ponerse roja como la grana, pero le fue imposible. -¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó él con fingida inocencia. -¿Qué no use la palabra follar? ¿o que no te diga que mejor más adelante? ¿prefieres ahora?

-Cállate, mal educado. –Jeyne se giró, repentinamente ofendida. –No eres el niño lindo que jugaba conmigo a ven a mi castillo.

-Y tu no eres la niña pequeña que se subía a mis hombros. Te están saliendo tetas, ya las noté. –Respondió él sonriendo, ¿Cómo no? Siempre sonreía, el maldito pirata. Y Jeyne acabaría cediendo ante esa sonrisa, más temprano que tarde. –No seré jamás de Invernalia, pero tengo un hogar allá en Pyke. Si quieres, podrías venir conmigo.

-oh…. ¿yo? –A Jeyne el corazón le latía con violencia. Tenía que ser un sueño, debía serlo, no podía todo estar saliendo tan bien. Los ojos casi se le llenaron de lágrimas. Y ella pensaba… -Mi padre no querrá –Dijo en un murmullo triste.

-No le vamos a pedir permiso –Solucionó él ese problema con aquella frase, agitando la mano y alborotándose el pelo como siempre hacía. –Serás mía en cuanto florezcas, y él no podrá decir nada cuando te lleve a Pyke. Serás mi esposa de sal, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Esposa de… sal? –Preguntó casi tontamente. Ahí estaba el truco, por supuesto. nada podía haber sido tan perfecto. Él asintió, devorándola con los ojos. –No seré una señora, me convertirás en la prostituta de un pirata.

-¿de un pirata? –Theon se rascó la mejilla, mientras se humedecía los labios. -Serás la esposa de sal de un príncipe. ¿recuerdas? El trono de Piedramar es mío por derecho de nacimiento. Jon pudo haberse enojado porque el otro día me senté en el trono de los Stark de broma, pero cuando yo llegue a las islas nadie podrá quejarse. Y llegaré contigo en un barco. Puede que hasta legitimice a uno de nuestros hijos y lo haga capitán de la flota de hierro cuando mi tío Victarion muera, qué honor.

Jeyne quería llorar y abrazarse a su cuello. No, no, esto debía ser una fantasía, a lo mejor se había quedado dormida en la cena. El corazón se sentía tan dichoso, palpitante, henchido de orgullo y amor. Se inclinó un poco, con torpeza en sus movimientos, y le dio un beso tímido en los labios a Theon, en medio de esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía. Él hizo ademán de agarrarla para besarla con más profundidad, seguramente, pero ella se apartó y salió corriendo para no ser atrapada por él, era demasiado pequeña para esas cosas que hacían los mayores con las lenguas. Había dado a su esposo, su primer beso. Y podría ser que incluso tuviera un Greyjoy con él.

-¡Theon! –Gritó, en la distancia, mientras seguía corriendo en busca de la luz de la fogata. Podía oír sus pasos más atrás, siguiéndola. -¿me lo prometes?

-¡Te lo prometo! –Exclamó él, entre una carcajada y un suspiro de cansancio, mientras corría.

Jeyne no debió habérselo tomado en serio. era una cosa estúpida, el presuntuoso Theon Greyjoy no hablaba en serio cuando se dieron su primer beso en aquel bosque, solo fanfarroneaba, ahora podía saberlo. Porque en estos precisos momentos, cuando el toque en su hombro la hizo volver al presente de golpe, él (No Hediondo, no el criado de Ramsay, Theon Greyjoy para ella) la iba a entregar en sagrado matrimonio a un Nieve.

-No, no es un Nieve, es un Bolton, Bolton, no lo olvides. No debes olvidarlo, o te hará daño. –Podía oír esas palabras en su cabeza, aún sin que él las pronunciara, y un agudo dolor se le clavaba en el corazón. Estaba pálida, lo sabía, y debía tener una cara de miedo terrible, pero era su deber. Él vestía como un Greyjoy de Pyke, de negro y dorado, con la capa sujetada por un Kraken de hierro barato, pero en esencia, no era aquel chico sonriente. Es más, ni siquiera lo había visto sonreír, pero sabía que la reconocía.

–Señora mía. Es la hora. – Habló él, con la voz extrañamente cavernosa, seca y apagada. No era aquel chico que soltaba estruendosas carcajadas, era consciente de aquello. Además sus manos… oh, esas manos...

Jeyne se preguntó que debía decir, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia ese desconocido que había compartido con ella su infancia. Un nudo apretado se le instauró en la garganta. Estaba helada, necesitaba calor, pero tomó aliento.

–Seré una buena esposa para él, y f-fiel. E… estaré encantada de darle hijos. Seré mejor esposa de lo que sería la verdadera Arya, ya lo verá.

–Vos sois la verdadera Arya, mi señora. Arya de la Casa Stark, la hija de Lord Eddard, heredera de Invernalia –Dijo Hediondo con la misma voz fría, sin reconocerla, o fingiendo que no lo hacía. Jeyne sintió tanta desesperación que unas ganas de arañar su marchita cara se apoderaron de ella, pero él siguió hablando.– Arya Entrelospiés. Vuestra hermana solía llamaros Arya Caracaballo.

–Fui yo la que se inventó ese nombre. Su cara era larga y de caballo. La mía no. Yo era guapa. –El solo recuerdo de esa noche, esa bendita noche en que se le ocurrió insultar a Arya con ese epíteto, la golpeó con fuerza, y sintió las lágrimas nublando su visión y empapando sus mejillas. Se juró que no lloraría, no debía llorar, lord Meñique había dicho… pero no importaba, allí estaba su príncipe, y debía oírla. – Nunca fui tan guapa como Sansa, pero todos decían que era guapa. ¿Lord Ramsay piensa que soy bonita? –Al final preguntó, no tan interesada por la respuesta, pero sí para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Tenía miedo. Mucho, muchísimo miedo.

–Sí. Eso me dijo.

–Él sabe quien soy, creo. Quien soy realmente. –Su voz sonaba atropellada, como un carromato corriendo rápidamente. Debía conversar con él, decirle todo lo que pensaba como él había hecho una vez, porque el dolor la estaba matando, y la incertidumbre la consumía. -Lo puedo ver cuando me mira. Parece tan enfadado, incluso cuando sonríe, pero no es culpa mía. Dicen que le gusta hacer daño a la gente.

–Mi señora no debería escuchar tales… -Hediondo (no Theon, no su niño guapo, el criado de Lord Ramsay) dudó, como si no supiera qué decir luego, pero continuó. -…mentiras.

–Dicen que os hace daño. Vuestras manos, y… -Musitó la muchacha. ¿pero qué importaba lo que decían? Jeyne lograba verlo con sus propios ojos. Unas manos mutiladas. A la derecha le faltaba el dedo meñique, y a la izquierda dos dedos. Podía ver el modo dificultoso en que caminaba, las marcas en su rostro, el cabello blanco y quebradizo. Era Hediondo, pero en él seguía viendo a Theon, su única salvación.

–Yo… yo me lo merecía. Lo hice enfadar. Vos no deberíais hacerlo enfadar. Lord Ramsay es un… un hombre dulce y bondadoso. Complázcalo, y será bueno con vos. Sea una buena esposa.

Pero ella no quería ser una buena esposa para Ramsay, ese hombre duro y brutal de apariencia carnosa. Theon le había prometido ser su esposa de sal. Se lo había jurado, que la desvirgaría y se la llevaría sin el consentimiento de su padre como un bandolero. Y ella lo había esperado, como la sirena de la canción de Sansa. (porque esas ya no eran sus canciones; probablemente Sansa vivía ahora una canción en la corte con sus caballeros y sus rositas, pero ella ya no creía en esas cosas, no luego de los azotes y de la escuelita de Lord Meñique). Era cierto, se había encaprichado con Beric Dondarrion, quien la miró una vez como mucho, pero Greyjoy le había dado algo más que una mirada. Un beso.

–Ayúdame. – Trató de agarrarse a él con desesperación, sabiendo que era su única esperanza. – Por favor. Yo solía observaros en el patio, jugando con vuestra espada. Eras tan guapo. – Apretó su brazo con sus cinco dedos pálidos y fríos. Lo que menos sentía era la valentía de Arya. Podía estar vestida como ella, pero no sería jamás Caracaballo. – Si huimos, podría ser vuestra esposa, vuestra puta… lo que quisierais. Vos podríais ser mi hombre.

-vos podríais ser mi príncipe, y yo vuestra esposa de sal –Pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Theon estaba como enloquecido, asustado y lleno de terror. Tal vez ni siquiera recordara esa infantil promesa en el bosque.

–Yo… yo no soy el hombre de nadie. – Dijo Hediondo, dando un tirón fuerte a su brazo para desasirse de la fuerte presa de Jeyne. – Sólo sed Arya, sed su esposa. Complacedlo, y dejad de hablar sobre ser otra persona.

Y entonces descubrió que ese hombre no era Theon, no era el joven guapo a quien veía lanzar flechas con la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y el pelo negro manchado de sudor. Hediondo era cobarde, débil y sumiso, Theon no era nada de eso. Y si él podía ser otra persona con tanta facilidad, a costa de golpes, pérdida de partes del cuerpo y unas cuantas palabras, ella sí podía ser Arya, por mucho que le costara resignarse. Dio un paso al frente, asustada.

-Bien. Ahora sonríe.

La chica lo intentó. Sus labios, temblando, se movieron nerviosamente hacia arriba y se congelaron, y pudo ver sus dientes. Él pareció satisfecho, la miró de forma extraña, casi indescifrable, y entonces abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la novia de blanco y gris, con el acompañante de pelo blanco y piel gris bajo la capucha. La llevaba de camino a ser la esposa de Nieve, Ramsay Nieve, no Bolton.

-Nieve… y yo debí haber sido su esposa de sal –Pensó con tristeza.


End file.
